


Light[n]ing Up Your Phone

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Short, sweet, texting fic





	Light[n]ing Up Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: it's literally 1:12 AM and I haven't been able to sleep because of... You guessed it...a thunderstorm, so I'm sleep deprived and literally wrote this in like 20mins. Also can't be held accountable for my puns. 
> 
> Bold could be Steve and italics Bucky, but it kinda goes whichever way you want it.

**01:30 AM**

**Do you remember lighting over the bridge?**

 

**Brooklyn Bridge**

 

**In June?**

 

**2015?**

  


_01:31 AM_

_We wnt 2 ur Aunt’s?_

 

_Got back late cos the train broke down???_

  


**01:33 AM**

**Yeah.**

 

**It was pretty.**

  


_01:34 AM_

_Sure was._

 

_Y u txting about it now??_

  


**01:35 AM**

**Can’t sleep.**

  


_01:36 AM_

_Bcz…?_

  


**01:36 AM**

**Look outside.**

 

**Lightning.**

  


_01:37 AM_

_Curtains??_

  


**01:38 AM**

**Curtains *and* blinds, not gonna do anything**

  


_01: 38 AM_

_So...txting…_

  


**01:39 AM**

**I'll let you get back to sleep.**

  


_01:39 AM_

_Nope!_

  


**01:42 AM**

**???**

 

**01:45 AM**

**You probably fell asleep.**

  
  


_01:46 AM_

_Nope again! I'm coming over._

  


**01: 47 AM**

**It’s like 2 am.**

 

**There's no trains.**

 

**There's a THUNDERSTORM**

  


_01: 48 AM_

_I'll walk._

 

_I'll bring an umbrella (ella ella ey ey)_

  


**01: 49 AM**

**DO NOT BRING AN UMBRELLA**

 

**DON’T WALK**

 

**DON’T COME**

  


_01:50 AM_

_Relaaaaax_

 

_Wasn't gonna bring [umbrella emoji]_

 

_Not an idiot_

 

**01: 51 AM**

**You're walking through Brooklyn, alone, at night, in a thunderstorm, because I said I couldn't sleep.**

 

_01:52 AM_

_Seems p rational 2 me_

 

_Love u_

  


**01:53 AM**

**Love you too.**

 

**Don't get mugged.**

  


_01:54 AM_

_[JPEG]_

  


**01: 55 AM**

**Don't use that tone of meme with me!**

  


**01: 05 AM**

**I'm putting the kettle on**

  


_01:06 AM_

_:) :) :) :)_

 

_Coming up to your building._

 

_U got a towel?_

  


**01:07 AM**

**You didn't put a coat on.**

  


_01:08 AM_

_See for yourself…_

 

_Buzz me up?_

  


**01:09 AM**

**I will if you answer me this honestly: are you wearing my t-shirt as pyjamas?**

  


_01:10 AM_

_...yeah?_

  


**01:11 AM**

**Get up here.**

 

_01:11 AM_

_Getting…_

 

_Sexy get up here or….?_

  


**01:12 AM**

**See for yourself**

  
  


_14: 45 PM_

_Just wanna say, u led me tf on_

  


**14:46 PM**

**No I didn't. You came for cuddles.**

  


_14:47 PM_

_I did…_

 

_I just wanted to be cool…_

  


**14:48 PM**

**That'll never happen**

 

**But you are a pretty awesome boyfriend**

  


_14:49 PM_

_:) :) :) :)_

  


**14: 50 PM**

**Now actually sleep!!**

  


_14: 51 PM_

_Can u see the irony, or…?_

  


**14:52 PM**

**Goddam hipster.**

 

**I am aggressively, caringly telling you to go tf to sleep! I love you!!!!**

  


_14: 53 PM_

_Stop the press! Multiple !s right here right now!!!_

 

_Okay, I'll sleep. In the PM. Cos y not. Eveniiiing_

  


**14: 54 PM**

**Evening. [eye roll emoji]**

  


_14: 55 PM_

_;)_

  



End file.
